The Heroine Trio
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: Heidi is reporter , Paulina is the popular girl and Alexia is your everage teenage libarian when the three work together to fight a demon Sakuraba they are the HEROINE TRIO
1. Chapter 1

'' Did you get that ? '' Heidi Weinerman asked the brown haired green dressed girl who was recording her singing she nodded she uploaded it up on Youtube the girl walked out Heidi smiled about to go back to her seat she tripped seeing a box she opened the box a green jewel necklace with a silver necklace chain she looked at it at the bottom it was a white book lined in yellow she took those out a white/yellow mask was inside she put the necklace on she felt very dizzy then she fell **{THE DREAM}** Heidi got up rubbing her eyes an old man in a black suit he had a gray beard a woman was standing next to him had black hair in a bun white painted skin pink blush black eyeliner and red lipstick '' Welcome Kunoichi we have been expecting you . '' the woman said Heidi was confused the man smiled '' You are the chosen one you and two others will destroy the Demon Sakuraba good luck . '' The Man said the woman snapped her fingers Heidi started to fall screaming **{ DREAM END}** Heidi shot up looking around looking at the necklace around her neck then the mask she put the book and mask away in the box she heard loud thumping she looked out her door she opened the box '' Okay let's see what this Mask can do . '' Heidi put the mask on and transformed the uniform had a White version of the Ninja's uniform outlined in yellow with a skirt and heeled boots with a gold yellow scarf she twirled and seen a pink fan strapped to her fan with strap tips and a two swords strapped to her side she walked out her office '' HEY UGLY ! '' the thing was giant had a big afro was green had tree bark pieces and yellow teeth and eyes he roared in her face Kunoichi shook all the saliva off her face turned red she took a sword '' that's it your so-'' The Kunoichi was about to attack until the Ninja knocked her over throwing three balls '' NINJA ELECTRO BALLS ! '' he yelled The Kunoichi still looked upset she jumped on his back using her fan sending a big wave making the stank'd afro person falling to the ground she seen a comb in his hair she jumped on it's head grabbing it's comb the student returned back to normal '' T-Thank Miss um .'' he was confused what her name is she smiled '' It's Kunoichi Sweetheart . '' she kissed his cheek even though she had a mask on the once stank'd boy blushed and ran off then she turned running towards The Ninja '' Why would you push me ?!'' she hit him upside his head her Ponytail flew up '' Hey i was trying to help unstank someone until you stepped in .'' The Ninja yelled " wll excuse me atleast I didnt mess up when he got stank'd did I ? '' The ninja was stuttering his words he tackled her the two clawing eachother a purpilish black circle sucked them in .


	2. Chapter 2

'' Move dork .'' Paulina shoved a nerd to the ground putting her lipstick on she then looked at Danny she then heard Star call her name '' Come on Paulina remember Kwan and Peter said they found something in Kwan's basement .'' Star reminded Paulina and the blond went to Kwan's house **{ AT KWAN'S HOUSE}** '' so this is it I thought it was a bag of money ? '' Star said disappointed '' It's some kind of portal thing and looked what I found inside . '' Kwan said taking a black catsuit out Paulina shoved Star and Peter out of the way '' I'll do it who knows maybe it'll take me to egypt i would love that plus I would be a queen all of you close your eyes .'' Paulina said glaring the three teens closed their eyes while she changed '' okay I'm done .'' she winked her eyes then she stepped in waiting she then got upset '' why isnt it working ? '' she demand Star picked up a plugged up box she pressed the red button and purple electric electracouted Paulina she screamed in pain falling on the ground hearing her friends call out to her **{ THE DREAM} **Paulina maoned when a hand reached out to her she took it she looked up The Woman was smiling she squeaked '' Hello Paulina Rock how was your nap ? '' The man asked she glared '' Terrible where am i ? '' The woman giggled '' A secret you are another the chosen people to destroy Sakuraba until then . '' Paulina flew down screaming and crying **{ DREAM END} **Paulina woke up her friends crowded around her she opened her mouth '' take me to a nail salon Star now . '' Star helped the hispanic girl up { AT THE NAIL SALON} '' And they said I was the chosen one and I'm suppose to destroy this person call Sakuraba . '' Paulina explained Star gasped '' No way !'' Paulina nodded then pink smoke came out of her mouth she shivered '' Are you cold ? '' Star asked she scoffed '' no .'' then when the ladies were done she got and left then she seen a blue ghost dressed in a cowboy top he had destroyed things with his pistol she ran then she stopped when he destroyed the nail salon she looked so upset that she even turned pink '' DON'T YOU DESTROY THAT NAIL SALON ! '' she screamed her skin turned frost white pale her hair turned bright sky blue it reached her hips she had black eyeliner and mascara lime green eyes instead of teal also her hair covered her forehead she had a axe shaped red guitar strapped on her back she had a black tank top a purpilish black skirt reaching her knees a white jacket on her tank it said PR her nails sharpened abit and fangs appeared she had ankle white boots she started floating without knowing she charged at him dodging the ghost bullets she took her guitar and played it purple rings shot out hitting him he covered his ears she punched him he flew to a building she flew to him a her hands blasted purple beams hitting him then a green beam hit her she screamed loudly falling down the cowboy ghost pinned her to the ground she hissed at him trying to bite him he maybe a ghost but she could still bite him then he was sucked away into a bottle Danny Phantom was standind on the ground he helped her up '' you okay ? '' she grabbed his collar throwing him to the ground she threw him so hard that it created a giant hole she licked her blacked color lips **'' I am pretty hungry might as well have snaaack~ '' **Paulina said getting closer to her neck he pushed her to the ground pinning her she thrashed and squirmed trying to get from under him then a big Purplish hole appeared sucking them them in .


	3. Chapter 3

'' Here's the books you wanted . '' Alexia Agnes said handing Hailey her books she skipped to go sit down she went to get some books off the ground '' do you need help ? '' Alexia had auburn waist length hair with a pink headband pushing her bangs back a peachy orange sweater with a long jean skirt with gray flats sapphire eyes Jake took some books she smiled shyly she had a big crush on Jake Long '' Thank you Jake it's a surprise you came to the libary you barely read that I should know Hailey and Mrs . Long told me .'' he turned Beet red she helped him put the books in the right order then she thought she had seen a red tail she rubbed her eyes walking to her seat until a foot tripped her Jake cought her the school bully Nicholas was laughing '' Bro why'd you do that she could've hit her hard hard . '' Alexia felt tears prickle her eyes but she felt so mad that she could just sneeze she sneezed and out of nowhere black flames burnt Nicholas's behind he screamed running out the libary she was red in the face she went and sat down Jake and Hailey went and left leaving her alone she opened her guitar case taking it out she started singing Toxic she smiled tears escaped her eyes she wiped them away when she was finished she started sing I'm just your probelm by Marceline she felt licked her dry lips revealing her forked tongue she got up a Peachy orange tail appeared she squeaked then it disappeared so did the forked tongue she blinked picking up her guitar case going home ''I'm home ! '' she called she picked up a note **{dear Alexia your father and I are going to Paris to take care Grandma and Grandpa so we'll be gone for a few days XOXO from Mama p.s. leftovers are in the fridge . **Alexia went to get some pepperoni pizza from the fridge microwave to cook she sat on the couch turning on the T.V she turned it on deadly women she heard the microwave beep she took her Pizza out she heard banging she went to answer it tiny green goblins were growling at her she shut the door heart pounding _' OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO ' _She screamed in her mind the tiny goblins were clawing the wall she just couldnt take it anymore she screamed '' SHUT UP !'' black flames escaped her mouth and she turned peachy orange with her hair and large wings she looked at her hands they had sharp claws she cut open another goblin breathing more fire turning one to dust she slashed opened one before bumping into a red dragon she looked at him black with green tipped hair '' Jake ! '' she yelled he turned reconizing that voice '' Alexia ! '' the two dragons fell when those goblins tackled them Alexia roared in it's face the goblin on top ran away she grabbed the other one and bit it throwing it away the two turned back to normal then then a hole sucked the two in.


	4. Chapter 4

Heidi was the one who woke up first she realized her mask was off she turned and seen Paulina and Alexia Paulina was growling in her sleep and Alexia was turning into a human then to a dragon she shook the two girls Paulina's her body turned back to normal she had shackles on her wrist Heidi 's necklace started glowing the hologram revealed the woman she had a sadden look '' we're sorry Kunoichi but we tried to teleport you safely but then. she looked away The alchemist grabbed you through his portal and chained you up this is all i can tell you try and escape .'' the woman disappeared Heidi seen her mask it was on the floor where she was then she looked at Randy who also had a mask she widened hearing a yawn Paulina was awake she looked around disgusted '' Ew what is this place where am I who are you ? '' Paulina demanded Heidi sat down crisscrossed '' Heidi Weinerman . and who're you ? '' Paulina shined a smile '' Paulina . '' Alexia woke up her tail appeared swishing her tail back and forth she looked around '' Where am i ? '' Alexia asked Heidi looked around '' it seems like a prison kind of . '' Paulina squealed '' I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE ! '' she screamed Heidi rolled her eyes Randy woke up looking around he and Heidi were face to face she smiled '' Hello Ninja . '' she said getting closer Paulina was looking at Danny who woke yawning he turned and seen Jake who was flying tring to break out of the shackles he got electracouted he fell down **'' hello sleeping beauties . ''** a giant came out it had eight red eyes large teeth black skin scars around him he had horns and twenty arms he had blue kimono top beige pants barefoot to show he had nine toes Paulina transformed her fangs sharpened some more **'' LET US GO YOU DUMB DEMON ! '' **she screamed at the top of her lungs sended a wave of purple hoops he hissed snapping his nine fingers she was electrecouted she turned normal twitching he laughed before he snapped them again the shackles came off **'' I'm finished with you out of my sight .'' **he said Danny was carrying Paulina who glared at Sakuraba they ran seeing a wave of goblins come at Paulina's eyes turned glowing red she shot eyes beams destroying all of them '' amazing never thought you could do that even though you fight like a boy . '' Danny said she jumped off of him her claws sharpened grabbed a medium sized one her hand snapped his neck throwing it to the ground the six teens ran as fast as they could falling into a white portal they were floating the same man and woman were floating towards the woman drew three hoops laying them one the ground one was red the second green the last red Randy and Heidi fell in Paulina and Danny then Alexia and Jake she smiled looking at the man '' William are you sure they're the ones ? '' The woman said he nodded '' Glenda I'm sure . '' William smiled weakly coughing .


	5. Chapter 5

'' Heidi ! Howard's voice made Heidi and Randy sit up both roughed up Heidi kissed his cheek fixing her hair getting a hairtye putting it in a bun she opened the door '' Hi Howard .'' Heidi said her sticky lips formed a smile Randy was fixing his hair in the back ground she went in her bag taking 10$ out her thanked her leaving her room she closed the door '' now where were we .'' she tackled the boy clawing his cheek the two tousled on the ground until he pinned her down to the ground '' I hate you ! '' Randy yelled extra loud she growled he slapped her and she took her lipgloss smearing it on his face he yelled falling on the ground getting a towel wiping his face '' you're crazy . you know that right ? '' she jumped on his leg sniffing his cheek '' well atleast you smell like bubblegum . '' she grinned she got up and heard she groaned getting a napkin wiping under her eyes revealing dark eyebags putting her mask on her ponytail came out opening the window '' bye bye Randy .'' jumping out Randy stayed on the ground smiling fixing his jacket **{with Heidi} ''**okay you dumb ugly stank'd theresa you dont like me and i don't like you once we get this over with I am taking me a nap.'' The Kunoichi muttered grabbing her baton Theresa returned back to normal '' Thank you Miss Kunoichi a person told me about you so thank you .'' Kunoichi patted her head then she grabbed a blue ball out of her pocket smoke bombing herself the blueberry scent filled the air . Heidi walked in the room removing her shoes she had seen Randy in her covers asleep she went in the covers snuggling into his chest he opened his eyes drowsily wrapping his arms around her falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

'' Paulina for once in your life could you not complain your tired of running ? '' Alexia said flapping her wings '' you know you can fly right ? '' Kunoichi said Paulina 's flew up she winked at Danny who blushed Kunoichi rolled her eyes running abit faster three trees appeared the six hit their heads the trees howled **'' watch it you brats ! '' **Paulina's hair turned red her fangs reappeared ''** YOU GOT IN ARE WAY YOU STUPID TREE !'' **she roared Alexia was holding her back then she hissed '' Paulina your hair is on fire !'' Danny yelled she charged at them but them a woody hand grabbed her she screamed struggling to get out of it's grasp '' Let her go ! '' Danny shouted shooting green beams the tree used her as protection Paulina screamed her hair turned bright flame red Kunoichi and Ninja charged at the tree until the second tree grabbed Kunoichi she banged her fist on the tree's thumb the thing laughed **'' hah look at these brother their really weak we could just kill them .'' **Tree#1 said Tree#2 nodded then gold flames and purple flames surronded the two girls who burnt the tree's hand off Alexia blew fire mixed with Jake's fire burning it's head off black smoke came out flying in the sky Kunoichi then fell to the ground removing her mask her head throbbed . '' You okay Heidi ? '' Randy asked she hugged running her fingers through his hair '' I don't know what happen I just snapped I couldnt control it . '' Heidi was shaking head to toe she sobbed _' she was this scared I couldnt believe it she erupted thoseflamesbeacuse she was afraid she would get killed that was it .' _Randy thought rubbing her back Heidi continued to cry and shaking he let go of her tears still coming out of her eyes he kissed her surprising her putting his tongue in for entrance they broke apart blushing '' better now ? '' Heidi nodded Jake and Danny jumped him talking to him Paulina and Alexia were talking with Heidi she was blushing then they continued to walk Randy winked at Heidi who blushed darkly


End file.
